In The World, Only You Who I'm Found
by miunarie
Summary: Kelas 3-E kedatangan murid baruu! Gadis dengan paras manis, surai serta mata biru yang bagaikan langit cerah, dan... dia sedang jatuh cinta!/ pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku memang sudah terpesona padanya. Tapi.. aku tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta padanya!-Nagisa. warning!: penyalahgunaan EYD, typo, fem!Nagisa, gaje, alur kurang jelas, dll.


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanya milik Yuusei Matsui-sensei._

 _Saya hanya meminjam karakter serta sedikit ide dari cerita ansakyou yang sebenarnya._

 _Warning! : penyalahgunaan EYD, typo, oc, alur ga jelas, fem!nagisa, gaje, dll._

.

.

 _Happy reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Surai biru panjangnya diterpa angin pagi. Tangannya menutup pintu mobil hitam yang membawanya ke depan sekolah elit yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya.Shiota Nagisa kini berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Nagisa menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Tangannya mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah telinganya mendengar kata 'masuklah', barulah ia membuka pintu dan menemukan sesosok pria dewasa yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, kau Shiota Nagisa-san kan? silahkan duduk." Ucap kepala sekolah yaitu Asano Gakuhou dan dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari Nagisa.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar bahwa kau akan masuk ke kelas 3-E dan informasi lainnya. Jadi, apakah ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Gakuhou.

Nagisa menggeleng " saya kemari hanya untuk mengambil perlengkapan sekolah dan juga untuk menghadap kepada kepala sekolah sebagai murid baru" jelasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Gakuhou tersenyum, " cantik cantik malah berada di kelas terbawah, sangat disayangkan. Padahal kau bisa saja menggaet putraku.". Nagisa hanya tersenyum kaku mendengarnya.

"Apakah ada alasan tertentu untuk hal itu?"

"Um.. itu karena saya kurang mengerti tulisan jepang terutama kanji, anda tau sendirikan? Bahwa saya ini pindahan dari inggris. Walaupun saya lahir di jepang, saya dibesarkan di inggris. Terlebih lagi karena saya terlalu disibukan oleh urusan saya disana, jadi saya pindah ke sekolah ini dengan kemampuan berbahasa jepang yang minim." Jelas Nagisa panjang lebar.

Gakuhou yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum ringan sambil sesekali mengangguk kecil. "Kalau itu keadaannya, seharusnya kau meminta soal yang menggunakan bahasa inggris"

Nagisa yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa canggung "ha..ha..saya tidak tau."

Setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Nagisa memohon diri kepada Gakuhou setelah Gakuhou memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Nagisa berjalan diantara para murid kunugigaoka yang tengah menatap penasaran kearahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilannya yang berbeda dari siswa lain tentu saja mengundang pertanyaan para murid yang melihatnya.

Wajah dan rambutnya ia sembunyikan dengan topi agar tidak dilihat karena merasa sangat malu menjadi bahan perhatian seluruh murid. Nagisa yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu pemuda bersurai jingga. Dengan segera ia membalikan badan dan membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan 'maaf' lalu langsung pergi dari sana.

Pemuda bersurai jingga yang tidak sengaja ditabrak Nagisa hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak sengaja melihat wajah Nagisa walau tidak terlalu jelas. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Asano Gakushuu hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh lalu berjalan menuju tujuannya semula.

Nagisa yang kini berjalan keluar gedung, melihat surai merah mencolok berjalan santai menuju bukit yang ada di belakang gedung sekolahan. Dalam hati Nagisa bertanya tanya, 'apa dia murid kelas 3-E? Sepertinya aku agak familiar dengan rambut itu.. apa aku bisa berteman dengannya ya?'

Nagisa melanjutkan perjalanannya, mencari taksi dan pergi pulang. Tanpa Nagisa sadari, surai merah tadi masih diam ditempatnya dan sedari tadi memperhatikan Nagisa. Lalu ia menyeringai tipis.

"He~ jadi itu ya si murid baru? Manisnya~"

Nagisa menghela nafas gugup. Didepannya terdapat pintu kayu bangunan 3-E. Semua murid sudah berada dikelas karena bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu.

Tangannya menggeser pintu dan tepat didepannya kini ada makhluk aneh berwarna kuning yang bertentakel. Nagisa menatap aneh makhluk tersebut. Tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui kalau makhluk itu adalah gurunya, dan ia disuruh untuk membunuhnya. Tetapi tetap saja wujud gurunya membuatnya kaget.

"Selamat datang! Kau Shiota Nagisa kan? Sepertinya kau sedikit telat di hari pertamamu." Ucap guru gurita atau bisa disebut koro sensei dengan muka berwarna ungu dan terdapat tanda silang di wajahnya pada bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Nagisa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah "maaf sensei.. saya tidak akan mengulanginya" sesalnya.

Wajah koro sensei kembali seperti semula, lalu mengangkat salah satu tentakelnya dan mengusap pelan surai biru nagisa yang diikat satu rendah. "Tapi sensei yakin kau punya alasan tertentu bukan?" Nagisa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tak apa. Lagi pula disini ada murid yang suka membolos tanpa alasan yang jelas. Walaupun nilainya tinggi, tetapi tetap saja sikapnya itu perlu dibenahi." Ucap koro sensei sedikit kesal.

"Jadi, apa kau siap dengan kelas barumu?" Nagisa mengangguk yakin. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Koro sensei menyuruh Nagisa untuk menunggu diluar sampai ia memanggil Nagisa.

Koro sensei membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali lalu mulai mengabsen. Baru absen pertama disebutkan, tiba tiba suara tembakan memenuhi ruang kelas bahkan dapat didengar dari luar.

Nagisa terkejut karena mendengar suara tembakan itu. Dan pada saat koro sensei selesai mengabsen, suara tembakan yang tadinya memenuhi kelas kini telah berhenti.

Nagisa dapat mendengar suara koro sensei yang mengeluh kecewa karena tidak ada satu pun yang dapat mengenainya hari ini.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari inggris. Semuanya harap tenang. Kau boleh masuk Shiota-san." Nagisa membuka pintu dan berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah koro sensei yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Nagisa.

"P-perkenalkan, na-namaku Shiota Nagisa desu. Aku pindahan dari inggris. Mohon bantuannya dan semoga kita bisa akrab" ucap Nagisa seraya tersenyum ramah.

Semua murid menatap Nagisa dengan wajah bersemu merah

'KAWAII!'

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya koro sensei yang dibalas dengan serbuan pertanyaan dari para murid.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya si playboy kelas Maehara Hiroto

"Berapa ukuranmu!?" Taulah siapa yang bertanya dan dibalas oleh pukulan keras Kataoka Megu.

"Kau perawatan kulit apa? Kulitmu putih dan mulus sekali!" Tanya entah siapa

"Kenapa baru pindah sekarang?" Akhirnya ada pertanyaan normal

Dan pertanyaan lainnya. Nagisa hanya tertawa gugup, bingung akan menjawab dari mana. Sedangkan koro sensei dengan gelagapan menenangkan murid muridnya.

"Kau sudah boleh duduk shio-"

"Nagisa saja sensei."ucap Nagisa memotong perkataan senseinya.

"Baiklah,Nagisa san." Nagisa tersenyum lebar ke arah koro sensei "hai'! Koro sensei" koro sensei mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kau duduk di bangku samping kiri nakamura-san. Nakamura-san, tolong angkat tanganmu." perintah koro sensei kepada siswi berambut blonde.

Setelah si siswi blonde itu mengangkat tangannya, barulah Nagisa berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Iris biru bertemu dengan iris biru. Baru saja Nagisa duduk, seseorang disebelahnya mengajak berbicara.

"Hey! Psst! Psst!" Nagisa menoleh. Siswi blonde itu nyengir "Namaku Nakamura Rio, salam kenal ya!" Ucap Rio setengah berbisik. Nagisa yang awalnya bingung, perlahan membentuk senyum lebar dengan rona samar di kedua pipinya. "um! Yoroshiku" balas Nagisa dengan suara lembut.

Baru saja Nagisa akan mengeluarkan bukunya, murid di sebelah kirinya berbisik kepadanya. "Hei! Namaku Kayano Kaede. Salam kenal ya!" Ucap gadis berambut hijau yang dikuncir dua pelan dan dibalas oleh anggukan riang Nagisa "ng!"

~Teng~teng~teng~teng~

"Baiklah minna-san! Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Sensei akan pergi sebentar ke Indonesia untuk makan tempe dan bakwan. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti di pelajaran berikutnya! Nurufufufu~" ucap koro sensei yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan 20 mach.

Nagisa menatap kagum koro sensei yang telah pergi. 'Hebat! Walaupun aku tau sensei itu memiliki kecepatan 20 mach, tapi tetap saja mengagetkan.' Pikir Nagisa. Berbeda dengan Nagisa, murid murid yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan guru mereka.

Baru saja Nagisa akan mengambil bekalnya, dua orang murid langsung menghampiri bangku Nagisa.

"Nee, Shiota-san, boleh kami makan siang denganmu?" Tanya Kayano yang disertai anggukan dari laki laki berambut biru kehitaman dibelakangnya.

Nagisa menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Mana mungkin ia menolak untuk makan siang bersama dengan teman teman barunya itu.

Kayano dan laki laki berambut biru kehitaman itu langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan, di samping meja Nagisa.

"Nee, shiota-san, aku Sugino Tomohito. Aku duduk dibelakangmu, salam kenal ya!" Ucap laki laki berambut biru kehitaman yang kita ketahui adalah Sugino.

"Aku juga, Sugino-kun. Salam kenal!" Balas Nagisa. "Nee nee Shiota-san, boleh kami memanggilmu 'Nagisa chan'?" Tanya Kayano bersemangat. "Kami?" Sugino menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kayano, siapa saja yang kau sebut 'kami' itu?" Tanya sugino kepada teman berambut hijaunya.

"Tentu saja aku, kau dan semua orang dikelas ini!" Ucap Kayano tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Sugino hanya swetdrop dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

"Kenapa harus pakai suffix 'chan'? 'Nagisa' saja tidak apa kok." tanya Nagisa bingung sambil memasukan tamagoyaki ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau imut! Memangnya apa lagi!? Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ucap Kayano yang saking semangatnya sampai tersedak.

Sekarang giliran Nagisa yang swetdrop melihat kelakuan Kayano yang sampai segitunya. Sedangkan Sugino hanya menghela nafas lelah dan memberikan sebotol aq*a ke Kayano.

"Kau juga boleh memanggil kami dengan nama kami kok! Ya? Boleh ya?" Tanya Kayano sangat berharap.

"Boleh kok, walau aku agak terkejut dengan pernyataanmu tadi" ucap Nagisa yang memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Sungguh? Apa benar tidak apa apa? Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa bilang kok." Ucap Sugino.

"Tidak apa kok, malah aku senang kalian ingin memanggil namaku. Tapi, aku hanya kurang nyaman kalau kalian memanggilku dengan suffix."

"Nee, Nagisa-chan, kenapa kau pindah di tahun terakhir?" Tanya Kayano heran mengabaikan kalimat Nagisa tadi.

"Oh, itu karena pekerjaan ibuku sekarang ada di jepang dan dengan sangat mendadak dia memintaku untuk pindah ke jepang juga. Huft.. gara gara itu aku jadi kerepotan mengurus beberapa hal dan kepindahanku." Jawab Nagisa sambil mengeluh.

"Hahaha! Poor untukmu Nagisa!" Ucap Sugino sembari tertawa.

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut sampai murid lainnya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kalian istirahat dengan anak baru dan tidak mengajakku? Kalian tega." Ucap murid berambut orange.

"Bener tuh, dasar emang kalian" ucap Nakamura membenarkan.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini, jangan mencari cari masalah. Kalau kalian ingin bergabung ya tinggal bergabung." Kini murid berambut hitam berahoge yang berbicara.

"Oh, benar juga. Maaf ya telah mengganggu istirahat kalian. Namaku Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas, kalau ada masalah bilang saja, Shiota-san." ucap murid berambut hitam berahoge yang bernama Isogai itu.

"Namaku Maehara Hiroto, salam kenal!" Ucap murid berambut orange tadi.

"Mm! Salam kenal!" Balas Nagisa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan.. tak usah terlalu formal begitu.. panggil saja aku 'Nagisa', oke?" Lanjut Nagisa.

"Hm? Haha, oke. Kau juga Nagisa." Ucap Isogai sedangkan Maehara dan Nakamura hanya nyengir.

"Nee, Nagisa chan. Apa kau tidak malu? Itu lho karena masuk ke kelas ini." Tanya Kayano pelan dan murid lainnya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa dengan kelas ini?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Kelas ini kelas buangan Nagisa. Disini adalah tempat untuk murid murid yang bodoh" jawab Sugino.

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah kita sekolah adalah untuk memperbaiki diri kita yang bodoh dan menjadi orang yang sukses? Seseorang hanya butuh kerja keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik tak peduli dimana ia berada. Lagi pula, disini sepertinya lebih menyenangkan dari pada kelas lain." Ucap Nagisa panjang lebar yang disertai senyuman lembut.

"A-anu, ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Nagisa khawatir.

brak*

Dengan serempak mereka sujud dihadapan Nagisa. "Ka-kalian kenapa!? Kenapa kalian sujud seperti itu!?" Tanya Nagisa panik.

Sedangkan murid yang bersujud itu mengeluarkan air mata haru(Nakamura yang mimisan) 'oh, kami sama, terima kasih telah mengirimkan malaikat setulus dan semanis ini! Baru pertama kalinya kami bertemu dengan orang yang langsung mengakui kelas kami! Kami janji akan berusaha sekeras mungkin!!' Teriak inner mereka yang ajaibnya sangat serempak.

Selang beberapa detik, barulah mereka kembali berdiri. "Anoo.. kenapa kalian menangis? Apa kata kataku menyakiti kalian? Dan.. kenapa kau mimisan Nakamura san?" Tanya Nagisa saat melihat teman temannya menangis (Nakamura yang mimisan).

"Ti-tidak kok! Tidak apa apa! Kami hanya.. hanya mendapatkan pencerahan dari tuhan! Ya, hanya itu! Hehe.." jawab Kayano sedikit panik.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Nakamura san sampai mimisan begitu?" Tanya Nagisa penasaran.

"Eh? Ah! Itu.. itu karena hari ini dia sedikit sakit dan mungkin saat dia sujud tadi kepalanya membentur lantai dengan sedikit keras" jawab Maehara terburu buru dan disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Eh? Nakamura san, kau sakit? Kau tidak apa apa? Seharusnya kau istirahat atau pulang saja" Nagisa menempelkan di dahi Nakamura dan matanya tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Badan mu memang sedikit panas, lebih baik kau- Nakamura san?" Nagisa sedikit bingung saat melihat Nakamura yang menundukan kepalanya dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar.

Nagisa yang melihat itu semakin khawatir. "Naka-" ucapan Nagisa terputus saat tubuhnya ditabrak Nakamura yang kini memeluk erat dirinya dengan wajah kegirangan.

"Kyaa!! Kau begitu baik dan manis Nagi-chan! Aku sudah tak tahan, mari kita menikah Nagi-chan!!" Teriak Nakamura yang tentunya membuat Nagisa kaget. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya speechless dengan kelakuan Nakamura yang.. entahlah, mungkin mulai gila.

"Nakamura, kau sudah gila ya? Jelas jelas itu mustahil!"

"Eeehh! Tak apa kan, ne? Nagi chan?"

"E-eto kalau begitu akan gawat jadinya, Nakamura-san" ucap Nagisa.

"Pfft- bercanda kok! Kau menanggapi apa pun dengan serius Nagi-chan~" ucap Nakamura dengan tanduk iblis serta ekornya.

Nagisa hanya menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan semua murid dikelas hanya menggeleng- gelengkan kepala mereka. Murid murid lainnya yang baru datang, berkenalan dengan Nagisa secara bergantian sambil bercakap cakap.

Teng~teng~teng~

"Oh, sudah bunyi bel. Baiklah semuanya, kembali ketempat duduk masing masing. Koro sensei akan datang sebentar lagi." Komando Isogai.

-sreek-

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan surai merah yang sedari tadi tak nampak. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi dideretan paling belakang dengan watadosnya.

"Karma! Kenapa kau baru masuk sekarang!? Bukankah sering kali ku peringatkan agar tidak membolos? Kelakuanmu itu-" belum juga Isogai menyelesaikannya perkataannya, Karma sudah memotongnya.

"Hai'~ hai'~ aku sudah bosan dengan omelanmu Isogai." Ucapnya dengan nada malas. Matanya menangkap surai biru yang dilihatnya kemarin lalu menyeringai tipis.

Kaki yang semula berjalan menuju bangku belakang, mengganti arah tujuannya ke tempat sang surai biru yang tengah menatap bingung karma.

'Ah, dia yang kemarin! Ternyata benar dia adalah murid kelas 3-E. Wajahnya juga tam-uhuk, apa yang kupikirkan!? Dan, kenapa dia berjalan kearahku!!?' Batin Nagisa berteriak, pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Hei! Kau si anak baru kan? Namaku Karma, Akabane Karma. Salam kenal ya~" ucap Karma dengan senyum manis tapi mematikan.

"Eh? Ha-hai'! Nagisa desu, Shiota Nagisa desu. Salam kenal juga, Akabane-kun" balas Nagisa agak kaget dengan Karma yang tiba tiba mengajaknya bicara.

"Panggil saja Karma, Shiota-san"

"Eh- tap-"

"Tidak ada penolakan" ucap Karma yang lagi lagi memotong perkataan orang.

"Baiklah.. tapi, kau juga harus memanggilku 'Nagisa', Karma-kun"

"Tentu~ Nagisa-chan!" Nagisa tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

-jiiiiiiiiittt-

"Mi-minna, ada apa?" Nagisa gugup saat semua teman teman barunya tengah melihat dengan seksama Karma dan Nagisa secara bergantian

'Aneh.. ada yang aneh disini..' batin orang orang dikelas (-Karma,Nagisa).

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Nagi-chan. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk berada di sini. Cepat pergi ke tempatmu, setan merah!" Usir nakamura.

"Ow! Santai~ santai~ setan pirang.. hari ini kau kenapa? Ganas sekali." Sahut Karma.

"Santai kau bilang? Kau tidak lupakan dengan kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Nakamura dengan suara rendah tapi sedikit bergetar- menahan emosi.

"Kemarin? Mm..." nampaknya Karma sedang-pura pura- berpikir keras.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh kau Akabane Karma...! Kemarin kau MENINGGALKANKU digedung utama saat kita kepergok sedang menjahili adik kelas, dan karena itu juga aku harus mendengarkan ceramah pak kepsek kelabang itu selama 1 jam SENDIRIAN." Jelas Nakamura dengan menekan kata 'meninggalkanku' dan 'sendirian'. Sedangkan orang yang diberi penjelasan malah nyengir lebar.

"Sudah.. sudah.. yang lalu biar berlalu, sekarangkan kita punya mainan baru~ harusnya kau bahagia!" Ucap Karma dengan wajah berseri seri.

Nakamura yang tadinya memasang wajah cemberut, menghela nafas sejenak, "iya sih... tapi kita harus berhati hati dalam memainkannya! Lihat saja dia, keliatannya kayak butiran salju yang siap pecah atau gimanaa gitu!" Dengan girangnya dia berucap.

'MEREKA BERDUA' batin sekelas- kecuali Nagisa, Karma, Nakamura.

"EHEM!"

"Minna-san, bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Seharusnya kalian punya kesadaran akan arti dari bel itu. Harap semuanya duduk ditempat masing masing." Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah koro sensei yang wajahnya berubah berwarna ungu gelap dengan tanda silang yang tercetak.

"Hari ini bapak maafkan tapi, lain kali jika hal ini terjadi lagi..."

Deg deg deg deg

"PR kalian, bapak tambah 3x lipat." Lanjut koro sensei datar dengan wajah berwarna putih tanpa ekspresi.

"Err... yang kena hukuman itu cuma bagi yang melanggarkan?" Tanya Okano Hinata ragu.

"Tidak. Satu yang salah.. semua kena imbasnya." Masih dengan wajah yang tadi koro sensei menjawab.

"APAA!?" Teriak seluruh murid.

"Sensei! Itu tidak adil! Bagaimana mungkin kami mengerjakan pr sebanyak itu! Apalagi yang belum duduk disini kan cuma beberapa orang!" Protes Maehara tidak terima.

"Tidak ada keluhan." Bantah koro sensei.

"Ugh.. oi! Karma! Kumohon jangan sampai kau melanggarnya!" Dengan sangat Kimura memohon mewakili yang lainnya kepada Karma-orang yang sangat mungkin akan melanggar aturan.

"Kenapa? Mungkin melihat kalian tersiksa akan terasa menyenangkan~" ucap Karma santai.

'Aku lupa kalau dia adalah seorang sadist.' Batin Kimura-yang dengan bodohnya memohon-dan yang lainnya-yang dengan bodohnya berharap pada sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa dengan 'pr 3x lipat'? Semengerikan itukah?" Tanya Nagisa yang kurang paham keadaan.

"Nagisa, dengar ya.. koro sensei itu iblis! Soalnya sih mudah, tapi jawabnya susah! Terus dengan jumlah soal yang hampir selembar, sukses membuat otak kita diperas paksa. Dan sekarang? 3x lipat? No way." Jawab Kayano dengan wajah suram.

"Eeehh!?" Respon Nagisa dengan wajah yang terlihat kaget.

"Bener bener ibliskan?"

"Eh? I-iya ya benar juga." Nagisa menggangguk kikuk. 'Soal dengan tulisan jepang..'

"A-anu sensei!" Nagisa mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai', ada apa Nagisa san?"

"Um.. sebenarnya a-aku ingin sensei mengajariku sesuatu.."

"Apa yang ingin kau pelajari?"

"I-itu.. tu-tulisan.. jepang.." Nagisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Eeh!?" Teriakan kembali mengisi ruang kelas 3-E, walau tak seberisik tadi.

"Nagisa-chan! Kau tak bisa menulis tulisan jepang?" Tanya Nakamura mewakili teman temannya.

"Cuma.. sedikit." Jawab Nagisa.

"Terus, waktu ujian, bagaimana caramu menjawab pertanyaan bahasa jepang?" Tanya Isogai.

"Mencontek?" Tebak Mimura asal.

"A-aku menjawabnya semampuku!" Jawab Nagisa.

"Tunggu dulu.. Nagisa-chan, kau bilang kau disuruh pindah mendadak sama ibumu. Kapan 'mendadak' itu?" Tanya Kayano pelan.

"Tiga minggu yang lalu." Jawab Nagisa singkat, padat, jelas.

"Itu berarti, kau baru belajar bahasa jepang selama..." jeda Kataoka.

"Tiga minggu!?" Teriak seluruh murid.

"Eh? I-iya, itu benar."

'Jadi dia masuk kekelas ini karena itu toh' batin seluruh murid kecuali satu murid yang kini tengah menyeringai.

"Baiklah.. nanti sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu?" Tanya koro sensei.

"Ada kok, sensei"

"Kalau begitu akan kuajari kau setelah jam pelajaran usai. Sekarang, kembali ke pelajaran." Komando koro sensei dengan wajah kuningnya serta seringai yang menjengkelkan bagi murid muridnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_


End file.
